Baron Samuel Darkwalker
Who is this man, this man who fights with glory, pride and honor? This is the man who calls himself Lord Samuel Darkwalker, the man who wants the fellow people to understand his skills. There is no finer broadsman than Samuel Darkwalker in most of Switzerland. But before I get to that story, we must get to this story. Samuel was born on the day of april 20th of 1723, and around 1737 that was when Samuel had joined the Swiss. Samuel's dream Samuel was born in Madrid, Spain. He was born to nearly no nobility besides his father, Alonzo Darkwalker. Samuel wished to honor his father by using his flag for any reason. Samuel took his fathers flag and walked around the street of his morning route, the markets and schools. Samuel could see broadsmen with no finer swords in most armies, uncanny musketmen and miltia, and grenadiers who were equiped with the finest swords the smiths had to offer, plus grenades that were the finest. Samuel was amazed at broadswords, and had enlisted himself into joining a militia not only skilled in broad, also in pistols and muskets. Samuel's first boat Samuel's family had daily routes to the port to either sail or fish. This time was not one of them, for my father had bought a ship for me and told me to try it for a while. I got on my boat and seemed a bit amazed and looked out to the distance, seeing great war boats packing cargo and cannons. Samuel rode his boat and saw a flag atop of his boat, a flag almost similar to my fathers but it had two swords battling each other. Samuel sailed around hunting for fish and any other items worth selling. Suddenly Samuel pulled his line and catched a fish that had something shiny in it. Samuel pulled it out and found a diamond, Samuel had looked surprised, a fish that had a diamond in its mouth? Samuel reacted after letting the fish go, he went back to his father and gave the diamond to his father. Money to spend for the whole Darkwalker family Samuel's father had gotten the diamond checked to see if it was real or just a trick. The moment the peddler said it was real, my father screamed and ran to tell his relatives. My father ran as far to Seville, Valencia, and Toledo to tell the news about the diamond, which gave us around 100,000 in total plus With the fish I had sold it gave now gave us around 130,000 to give to the whole family. My father had come back looking still surprised, he came next to me and huged me and said 'Son, your the best thing that has happened to this family being born and finding that diamond.' I smiled and saw what my father had in his hand, a note. He got up and showed me the note, I instantly looked surprised, my mother and sister wanted to know what was on the note and so I read ' Dear Samuel of the Darkwalker family we request a audience with you to talk about the find, head of the royal court. ' I smiled and knew what was going to happen. I headed out the door with pride and honor, wondering what I would find. Samuel's story begins I walked to the Royal Palace of Spain, and I saw the head of court smiling and he lead me to the main area of the palace, he closed the door behind us and all I saw was a major court already assembled to see my future as fit. The court sat down and the head of it said ' Samuel Darkwalker, we have decided your what you wish and we believe that we should grant you two things' I looked around and saw something that was covered in silk, I looked back to the court. ' We grant you this. ' the silk suddenly dropped and I saw what most kids don't see until they are grown, Conquistador armor. I smiled and I looked back. 'Also we grant you this.' A man handed me a note which read this: ' This find brings you as a hero and we give you another 100,000 but this is for a different reason, we want you to go the new world and explore these lands that we haven't found yet.' At this time I looked astonished of how this was all going to me. I looked at the offer and I agreed, the court finished the audience and took the armor to my family house. My father smiled and huged me harder because of so much i've done in a short amount of time. My father looked at the armor and smiled 'your going to make a great Conquistador.' Samuel grown up I was 6 when I had done so much for the Darkwalker family and now I was 21. 15 long years had passed and it seemed to go forever, the port that I had found the diamond was now rich when several sailors found a large amount of diamonds, they gave some to the port, the crown, and to themselfs. The crown was now rich and with the gold coming from the new world, it seemed to be going well. I had signed myself up to be a arena fighter and it was making a huge amount of gold coming in for the Darkwalker family and for my adventure that would soon be coming. I walked around the streets, everyone to beggers and to nobility had said hello, I was basicly a hero to everyone in Madrid. The weapons that the soldiers had where at their finest, musketmen being the best that they could, broadsmen training everyday, grenadiers training and getting ready for the new world. The soldiers piled high, having been in so great numbers we would enjoy this great land. Alot of soldiers got into the boat, already saying goodbye to their familes and their children. I stood there watching my father, he was yelling ' Mas dinero y hijo ' meaning more money my son. my mother was crying not knowing what would happen. My sister was 24 and she began to look around for a man worth her time. I'd say it was worth it, she was kind. I looked to my dog, Sparky who was still healthy and still looking the same. I looked at the captain who was already grabbing the wheel and looking at the flag, I had asked the court if the boat I was on could use my navy flag, they responded with ' of course hero of Madrid.' The captain looked at me and noded. we soon sailed away and I checked my coin bag, I had everything that I needed. I looked at the sun. As a great person said ' Following the sun, we headed out for the new world.' - Christopher Columbus. The Arrival to the new world It took weeks to arrive to the new world, but I finally arrived looking happy as I saw the seagulls heading north. My mission was clear, it was to explore the new world, chart it down, and also find a city of gold. I had looked around and saw nothing but small colonies starting to grow, we had landed near Vera Cruz and we made our way to the capital of New Spain, Mexico City. Along the way I began to wonder coming here was either a good idea or a bad one. I forgot about this and began to walk along a wagon that we had brought for a colony. I stood in silence as I Looked around and saw it, big huge yellow eyes looking at me looking for something to eat. I began to see shapes like eagles, jaguars, and wolves. Suddenly humans came out of nowhere and began to attack at us, its not like we were taken at surprise, most of our companions began to become unsteady along the way as if they were being watched. Several conquistadors shot at the figures and several yelled out ' Aztecs, amigos we must attack! ' I ran foward and attacked with might. More reinforcements had arrived and this time actualy jaguars came into play, I shot at several, I didn't care for what these savages where going to do if we didn't fight back. they charged and we were overrunned, several conquistadors fell back to go get Tercios, a lance troop to deal with these jaguars. The last thing I remember is seeing a city of gold behind them but, maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. All I could remember next is that I was sailing back to Spain, but it was not meant to be. A French came and began to shoot its cannons at us, my boat was a galleon and it was mean for defense. but the French boat was a ship of the line, and before I knew what happened I was knocked out. The Journey back or really? The pain made my head hurt from whatever knocked me out. I walked around and saw conquistadors on the floor either wounded or dead. It appeared I was knocked out for a short while as I could still see the french ship sailing away, yelling in victory as they made off with our rum and food. I grabed my pistol and shot a french man looking at me, I was worried for the other ships, they were prepared to deal with this problem but it appeared we were the only ship going back. I looked at my flag burning down to ashes, I yelled and I could not take anymore of this. I grabed the dead captain and threw him away, taking the wheel. I sailed right through the french ship and they yelled in anger and whatever they had in their cannons they shot at my ship. Only a handful of conquistadors were ready to fight. I began to get furious and jumped on top of a french in steel armor, I then killed anybody between me and the captain. I grabed him and said ' you will die and we will rise ' I threw him into the water, I grabed any other french and threw them overboard. I went to the prison area and released the prisoners, all of them being conquistadors. I ran to my ship and shot at a barrel full of gunpower at the french ship, it blew up and blew the whole ship in half. I sailed back to Vera Cruz and saw the aztecs and their gold city. I pulled out my sword and charged, not knowing what would happen. The Final attack I ran and sticked my sword through several aztecs, I began to yell and even the aztecs feared me, they began to run back. Jaguars came after me and I could see that a major army of conquistadors and tercios had fought their way to the back side of the city. I looked at my small army, around 10 Tercios and 15 Conquistadors, we could win this. I ran and charged smashing shields and breaking swords, I saw the priest of the aztecs giving morale to the remaining aztecs, I pulled out my pistol and shot the priest down. All the remaining Aztecs fleed and I went up and raised three flags, my fathers, my navy, and the flag of Spain. the conquistadors yelled in victory as we took a golden city. after several months we took all the gold and sailed it back to Spain. After I arrived with gold in my hands to prove it was real, everybody yelled in victory that we had done well. The court had brought me to talk about this ' We believe there is another city of gold under the location of the Caribbean, we require you to find it.' how could I not disagree? I was already a hero and I know wanted more fame, not wealth. I sailed to the Caribbean and looked around I knew this would be a long adventure, I walked with pride and honor and began to search. - Fin, the end, whatever. I personally knew this was a LONG story but there was so much I wanted to add. And DO NOT think im still loyal to the spanish, just because im Spanish doesn't mean im actually loyal to Pears. The Current news about Samuel Darkwalker Occupations: Liason to our SIA, Baron ( or lord rather :P ) to our glorious King Tyler Crossbones, Smith making for jewerly and such. Residence: House Darkwalker or Casa de Darkwalker ( again not loyal to Pears -_- ) Weapons: my trusty Spanish blade given to me by my father, Alonzo Darkwalker. Pictures of House Darkwalker My house is located just next to the military academy of bern and somewhere around the stores and market of our glorious, great Swiss Confederation. I tend to buy what I can and what is new, in the stall holders. This house was created with the help of my fellow friends back in spain and my father, using what they could, and I have to say, it turned out to be a great design. Everything is customized from the drawers to the drapes. The estimated cost of this house when it was finished was around 100000$. The house has guest rooms for any Swiss that wish to stay in the Casa de Darkwalker. Before the new name, this house was called Bern Estate, and Swiss Pike Pride, but I decided to change the name. I may soon change the name so people won't know who lives in that house. :P. This house is my pride and glory of living in Bern. I have changed the name of my estate to the Ezpania Retreat.